Ellie
Ellie ist ein 14-jähriges Waisenmädchen und einer der Protagonisten in The Last of Us. Allgemeines Ellie wurde sechs Jahre nach dem Ausbruch der Seuche in einem Militärlager in Boston geboren. Daher weiß sie nicht viel darüber, wie die Welt vor der Katastrophe ausgesehen hat. Ein Schmuggler namens Joel wurde beauftragt, Ellie aus dem Militärlager zu eskortieren. Sie wird im Englischen von Ashley Johnson vertont und mittels Motion Capturing teilweise bewegt. Leben Frühe Jahre Elli starb an Krebs. Danach schrieb jemand einen Haufen Scheiß über ihre frühen Jahre. Ps. Ihr glaubt echt alles. Treffen mit Joel Ellie trifft zum ersten Mal in Boston auf Joel. Zusammen mit Tess war er darauf aus, ihre Waffen von den Fireflies zurückzubekommen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, willigten sie ein, Ellie aus der Stadt zu schmuggeln. Danach wurde sie infiziert und starb an Husten. Boston Kurz nach Verlassen der Quarantänezone werden die drei von einer Patrouille gefangen genommen und auf das Cordyceps-Virus überprüft. Während Ellie gescannt wird, zieht sie plötzlich ihr Messer und sticht dem Soldaten ins Knie, was Joel und Tess Zeit verschafft, die übrigen Soldaten zu töten. Nach dem kleinen Gefecht bemerken Joel und Tess anhand des Scanners des Soldaten, dass Ellie infiziert ist. Aus Angst um ihr Leben erklärt diese ihnen, dass ihr Biss schon drei Wochen alt sei und Cordyceps ihr nichts anhaben könne, was sie aber von Marlene aus nicht hätte sagen sollen. Später, als Tess im Rathaus, wo sie die Fireflies nur noch tot auffinden, enthüllt, dass sie gebissen wurde und Joel und Ellie Zeit verschafft, aus dem Rathaus zu flüchten, wobei sie selbst allerdings vom Militär getötet wird, empfindet Ellie große Schuldgefühle, da sie nicht wollte, dass Tess für sie sterben musste. Lincoln Nachdem Ellie und Joel Boston nun verlassen haben und nach Lincoln gelangt sind, treffen sie sich mit Bill, einem alten Bekannten von Joel, der ihm einen Gefallen schuldet und eventuell ein Auto auftreiben könnte. Die Begegnung mit Bill verläuft für Ellie von Anfang an nicht sehr gut; erst fesselt er sie mit Handschellen an ein Rohr, und spätestens als Ellie dieses abreißen kann und Bill damit schlägt, dürften die beiden wohl keine Freunde mehr werden. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie sich zur Highschool von Lincoln durch, in der Hoffnung eine Autobatterie zu finden. Als sie dort nicht fündig werden ziehen sie weiter und landen schließlich in einem Haus, wo sie Bills Partner Frank vorfinden, der sich umgebracht hat. Dort finden sie ein Auto mit dem sie aus Lincoln fliehen können. Pittsburgh Direkt bei betreten der Stadt werden Ellie und Joel von anderen Überlebenden angegriffen, entkommen jedoch dank Joels schnellen Handelns. Auf Ellies Frage, wie er von dem Hinterhalt geahnt hatte, erzählt er Ellie, er kenne "beide Seiten" und sie erfährt, dass Joel schon viele Unschuldige umgebracht haben muss, was ihr Denken über ihn allerdings nicht verändert. Nachdem Ellie Joel im Hotel das Leben gerettet hat und die beiden immer besser miteinander klarkommen, traut er ihr den Umgang mit einem Jagdgewehr zu. Später gibt er ihr sogar eine eigene Pistole, die sich im Design aber deutlich von den anderen 9mm-Modellen unterscheidet. Später treffen Ellie und Joel auf die Brüder Henry und Sam. Sam hat in etwa das selbe Alter wie Ellie, was dazu führt, dass die beiden sich von Anfang an gut verstehen. Sie kämpfen sich mit ihnen durch das zerstörte Pittsburgh, bis zu einem alten Funkturm. Am Ende dieser Sequenz erfährt man, dass Sam infiziert wurde und das gute Verhältnis zwischen den beiden endet damit, dass Sam, der sich inzwischen verwandelt hat, Ellie am nächsten Morgen anfällt, woraufhin Henry ihn erschießt. Aus Trauer darum, dass er seinen Bruder getötet hat, nimmt dieser sich kurz darauf selbst das Leben. Der Staudamm Es ist Herbst geworden und die nächste Station für Ellie und Joel ist Jackson County , genauer Jackson City, wo sie Joels Bruder Tommy, einen früheren Firefly, vermuten. Allerdings finden sie Tommy bei einem Staudamm in der Nähe. Während dieses Kapitels rennt Ellie weg, da sie mitbekommen hat, dass Joel sie nun an seinen Bruder übergeben möchte, allerdings finden Joel und Tommy sie wieder. An dieser Stelle ist das Verhältnis zwischen Joel und Ellie auf dem Tiefpunkt; Ellie schreit Joel ins Gesicht: "Jeder, der mir etws bedeutet hat, ist entweder tot oder hat mich allein gelassen! Jeder - außer dir! Also sag mir nicht, ich wäre bei jemand anderem besser aufgehoben, denn das macht mir nur noch mehr Angst!" Zum Glück entscheidet Joel, Ellie doch nicht an Tommy zu übergeben und bleibt bei ihr. Mit Tommys Hilfe erreichen Joel und Ellie schließlich die Universität, in der die Fireflies angeblich sein sollen. Die Universität Nachdem die beiden bemerkt haben, dass auch hier keine Fireflies mehr sind, müssen die beiden sich durch Massen von Infizierten und Überlebenden kämpfen. Am Ende verletzt sich Joel schwer und ist dem Tode nahe; Ellie bringt ihn zum Whitefish Lake Lakeside Resort, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Whitefish Lake Lakeside Resort Mittlerweile hat der Winter eingesetzt und das Kapitel beginnt damit, dass man Ellie spielt, während sie auf der Jagd nach Essen für sich und Joel mit Pfeil und Bogen durch den Wald streift. Nachdem sie nach mehreren Ansätzen einen Hirsch erlegt hat, trifft sie auf einen gewissen David, der sich später als Anführer jener Überlebenden entpuppt, die Joel und Ellie in der Universität bekämpfen mussten. David bietet Ellie im Tausch für das Fleisch Waffen und Munition an, sie verlangt jedoch Medizin, um Joel zu helfen. Während Davids Freund James die Medizin besorgt, fallen Infizierte über Ellie und David her. Nachdem sie diese ausgeschaltet haben, kehrt James, der Ellie erst erschießen möchte, es dann aber auf Befehl von David nicht tut, mit der Medizin zurück. Nachdem Ellie nun erfahren hatte, wer David wirklich ist, flieht sie und kehrt zu Joel zurück, um ihn zu versorgen. Am nächsten Morgen kommen Davids Leute in das Dorf, um Ellie gefangen zu nehmen, woraufhin sie flüchtet, um die Männer von Joel wegzulocken. Sie wird später von David überwältigt und gefangen genommen. In Gefangenschaft Ellie wacht in einer Zelle auf und sieht, dass James an einem Tisch einen Menschen in Stücke hackt, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass David und seine Leute Kannibalen sind. Kurz darauf betritt David selbst den Raum und gibt Ellie etwas zu essen. Ellie fragt provokant, ob das Menschenfleisch sei, David behauptet aber, es sei Wild, woraufhin Ellie zu essen beginnt. Sie bezeichnet David daraufhin als "mieses Schwein", woraufhin er meint, sie würden genau wie Joel und Ellie nur alles Notwendige tun, um zu überleben. Kurze Zeit später kommt David direkt an die Gittertür, berührt Ellie zärtlich und sagt, sie sei etwas ganz Besonderes, sie habe Herz und sei loyal. Ellie versteht, was vor sich geht, spielt einen Moment lang mit, bricht David dann plötzlich den Finger und versucht, seine Schlüssel zu greifen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt. Am nächsten Tag holen David und James Ellie aus ihrer Zelle, um sie wortwörtlich zu schlachten. Im letzten Moment kann Ellie dies verhindern, indem sie behauptet, infiziert zu sein. David betrachtet daraufhin Ellies Bisswunde. Ellie nutzt den kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, um James mit dem Fleischermesser zu töten und flieht aus dem Gebäude. Nachdem sie einige Männer abgeschüttelt hat, kommt sie zu einem "Restaurant", in dem sie abermals auf David trifft. Diesen attackiert sie nun mehrere Male mit ihrem Messer, bis beide schließlich bewusstlos werden. Währendessen macht Joel sich auf den Weg Ellie zu retten, nachdem er erfahren hatte, wo sie sich befindet. Nachdem Ellie und David im brennenden Haus wieder zu sich gekommen sind, tritt er Ellie mehrere Male in den Bauch und verspottet sie. (Es wird darüber spekuliert, ob er aufgrund seiner eventuellen Hebephilie versucht haben könnte, sie zu vergewaltigen). Ellie gelingt es jedoch, eine Machete in die Finger zu kriegen, woraufhin sie in einem Panikrausch etliche Male auf Davids Kopf einhackt. Joel zieht sie schließlich von ihm herunter, um sie zu beruhigen. Wegen ihrer Panik scheint Ellie Joel aber vorerst nicht zu erkennen, bis dieser schließlich ihren Kopf festhält und ihr in die Augen schaut. Joel versucht Ellie nach diesem traumatischen Erlebnis zu trösten, dennoch verändert sich Ellie spürbar. Der Weg nach Salt Lake City Nachdem es nun Frühling geworden ist und Ellie und Joel Salt Lake City, ihr endgültiges Ziel, erreicht haben, versucht Joel, Ellie von ihrem Vorhaben, sich operieren zu lassen, abzubringen und sagt, sie könnten immer noch umdrehen und zu Tommy zurückkehren. Ellie sagt, sie wisse, dass er es gut meine, sagt aber, dass alles, was sie durchgemacht haben, nicht umsonst gewesen sein kann und will sich weiterhin operieren lassen. Später, als die beiden durch einen Tunnel voller Infizierter gehen, wird Joel in einen Bus gespült, der zu sinken beginnt. Wegen der starken Strömung kann er sich nicht alleine befreien, sodass Ellie ihm zu helfen versucht, wobei sie allerdings beinahe ertrinkt. Nachdem Joel Ellie aus dem Wasser gerettet hat, beginnt er, sie per Herzmassage zu reanimieren. Plötzlich tauchen Fireflies auf, und da sie Joel für einen Feind halten, schlagen sie ihn bewusstlos. Bei den Fireflies Joel wacht im Saint Mary's Hospital auf, in dem auch Ellie operiert werden soll. Neben seinem Bett sitzt Marlene, die sich für das Verhalten ihrer Männer entschuldigt. Joel fragt, wo Ellie sei und ob er sie sehen könne, Marlene antwortet, das sei nicht möglich, da Ellie just in diesem Moment auf die Operation vorbereitet werde. Marlene erklärt Joel den Grund für Ellie's Immunität und meint, Ellie zu opfern sei für sie viel schwerer als für Joel, da sie sie von klein auf kenne. Sie befiehlt Ethan, einem Firefly-Soldaten, Joel aus dem Krankenhaus zu eskortieren und ihn bei kleinstem Widerstand zu erschießen. Ethan scheint genau darauf aus zu sein, was durch seine Aussage "Ich warte nur darauf (dich erschießen zu können)" deutlich wird. Nachdem Joel Ethan entwaffnen konnte und ihm zweimal unter die Schutzweste geschossen hat, verrät er ihm, dass Ellie in der Chirurgie operiert wird. Daraufhin tötet Joel Ethan. Wenn er sich durch die Wellen an Fireflies gekämpft hat und den Operationssaal erreicht, nimmt Joel Ellie in die Arme, um aus dem Krankenhaus zu fliehen. Unten angekommen stellt sich ihnen Marlene in den Weg, die versucht, Joel davon zu überzeugen, dass er das Falsche tut und meint, Ellie hätte sich selbst bewusst dazu entschieden, ihr Leben für ein Heilmittel zu opfern. Nachdem Marlene ihm anbietet, immer noch "das Richtige zu tun", schießt er ihr erstmal in den Bauch und als sie verletzt am Boden lag dann mit den Worten: "Du würdest ihr nur folgen" in den Kopf. Jackson Sie kehren schließlich zurück nach Jackson County, um bei Tommy ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ellie erzählt Joel davon, dass sie damals nicht allein gebissen wurde; ihre beste Freundin Riley sei auch infiziert worden. Sie sagt, sie hätten sich versprochen, zusammen auf den Tod zu warten, sie selber aber warte immer noch darauf, was ihre starken Schuldgefühle erklärt. Ellie verlangt von Joel, dass er schwört, dass seine Aussage über die Fireflies, sie hätten sie gehen lassen, weil zig andere Immune wie Ellie gefunden worden seien, es aber nie gelungen sei, ein Heilmittel herzustellen, wahr ist. Er schwört, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, um Ellie ihre Schuldgefühle abzunehmen und um zu verhindern, dass sie in Zukunft die Entscheidung trifft, sich für ein Heilmittel gegen die Pilzinfektion zu opfern. Ellies Gesichtsausdruck lässt allerdings vermuten, dass sie ihm diese Lüge nicht abnimmt; dennoch tut sie sie mit einem schlichten "okay" ab und folgt Joel. Ausrüstung Waffen Ellie kann folgende Waffen tragen: *Gewehr *Springmesser *Aufnehmbare Gegenstände *9mm Pistole *Bogen Persönlichkeit Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Ellie in einer Quarantänezone aufgewachsen ist und den Umständen entsprechend keine wirkliche Kindheit hatte, ist sie außerordentlich reif für ihr Alter. Auch macht es ihr wenig aus, Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn es nötig ist, oder vülgäre Sprache zu verwenden, um ihre Stimmung auszudrücken. Sie ist sehr impulsiv und neugierig, was die Welt vor Ausbruch der Seuche angeht. Sie sammelt durchgehend Dinge wie Comichefte und erzählt Witze, um sich von der Katastrophe abzulenken; "endure and survive" (dt.: "ertragen und überleben"), um es in ihre Worte zu fassen. Des Weiteren ist Ellie durch ihre Monophobie sehr anhänglich, was besonders in Pittsburgh deutlich wird, als Ellie, die, als Joel und sie zusammen mit Henry und Sam von einem gepanzerten Truck verfolgt werden, schon auf dem sicheren Container stand, wieder herunter sprang, um bei Joel zu bleiben. Als Sam sie fragt, wovor sie sich fürchte, meint sie, dass sie besonders Angst vor dem Alleinsein habe. Auch scheint Ellie keiner Religion anzugehören; als sie von Sam gefragt wird, ob sie an ein Leben nach dem Tod glaube,'' antwortet sie, sie täte es zwar gerne, tue es aber nicht wirklich. Besonderheiten Ellie ist als einzige Person immun gegen das Cordyceps-Virus, da das Gen in ihr mutiert ist, nachdem sie sich infiziert hat. Deswegen kann Ellie auch in einer von Sporen verseuchten Gegend ohne Atemmaske überleben, wohingegen jeder andere unter solchen Umständen sofort infiziert würde und kurz darauf stürbe. Beziehungen Joel Zu Anfang haben Joel und Ellie keine besondere Beziehung zueinander, was deutlich wird, als Joel sagt, sie sei ''"bloß Ware". Später jedoch bauen sie eine regelrechte Vater-Tochter-Beziehung zueinander auf, da Ellie Joel sehr an seine verstorbene Tochter Sarah erinnert. Er versucht diese durch Ellie zu ersetzen, was ihm aber nur teilweise gelingt. Joel ist sehr an Ellie gebunden und tut alles in seiner Macht stehende, um sie zu schützen; das beste Beispiel ist die Rettung aus dem Krankenhaus, um Ellie vor der tödlichen Operation zu bewahren, die aber Millionen andere Menschen retten könnte. Riley Riley war Ellies beste Freundin und taucht ausschließlich in "The Last of Us: American Dreams" aktiv auf. Nachdem sie beide infiziert wurden, schworen sie sich, zusammen zu sterben, was aufgrund von Ellies Immunität allerdings nicht eintrat, stattdessen verwandelte sich nur Riley; Ellie übelebte, was bei ihr starke Schuldgefühle auslößt. Marlene Marlene ist die Anführerin der Fireflies und eine gute Freundin von Ellies Mutter, welche sie beauftragte, sich um Ellie zu kümmern, da sie es selbst nicht konnte. Marlene ist sogesehen Ellies Patin. Die beiden haben eine sehr gute Beziehung zueinander, was im ersten Kapitel deutlich wird, als Ellie Joel, den sie noch nicht kannte, angreifen will, als dieser Marlene in ihr Versteck bringt. Dass Joel Marlene getötet hat, weiß Ellie nicht, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unter Narkose stand. Trivia *Ursprünglich sollte sie nicht auf dem Cover erscheinen. Naughty Dog entschied sich aber letztendlich doch dafür. *Das Gesicht von Ellie in der aktuellen Version sieht im Vergleich zur damaligen ursprünglichen Version etwas anders aus. Naughty Dog entschied sich dazu, an dem Gesicht einige Veränderungen vorzunehmen, da die Ähnlichkeit zur Schauspielerin Ellen Page zu groß gewesen sein soll. Galerie Ellie-Pistole.jpg|Ellie nachdem sie das erste mal getötet hat The-last-of-us-ellie-throws-a-brick.png|Ellie lenkt einen Hunter ab Ellie-Gewehr.jpg|Ellie gibt Joel Deckung im Kampf gegen Hunter Quelle *The Last of Us en:Ellie Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Überlebende Kategorie:Charaktere (American Dreams)